kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Liberl
The Liberl Kingdom (リベール ) is a kingdom located in southwestern Zemuria. Its mainland is bordered to the south by the Thetis Sea and to the west by an unnamed ocean; to the north by Erebonia; and to the east by Calvard. Its crest is a white falcon. Liberl borrowed its name from the Liber Ark, the floating city developed by the advanced civilisation of ancient Zemuria. History Pre-Great Collapse Era Before the Great Collapse and the foundation of the Liberl Kingdom, the population of Zemuria was split into seven factions. Each faction was centred around a Sept-Terrion and shared an ideal that could be realised by their respective Sept-Terrion. The ideal of the faction that became Liberl aspired to move to a floating island that could be realised by the faction's Sept-Terrion, the Aureole, that became known as the Liber Ark. However, over time, the reliance on the Aureole's powers led to a decline in morals and ethics among the population, giving rise to madness and despair. In response, faction ruler Celeste D von Auslese decided to end the reliance on the Aureole and had the Great Seal and four Device Towers built. Despite the Aureole's attempts to fight off Celeste's forces, she succeeded in sealing the Aureole alongside the Liber Ark in a different dimension. With the floating city gone, Celeste established the Liberl Kingdom in approximately S.1. Modernisation In S.1100, a century before the start of the series, Liberl was still ruled by aristocrats and the nobility. Commoners held some power as prodigious traders that grew more influential with each passing year. During this period there was much friction between the classes, that intensified over time. The Liberlian Royal Family and Septian Church tried to mediate in the clashes between nobles and commoners but never had any luck. It is thought that Princess Cecilia is responsible for abolishing the differences in classes in Liberl. While the aristocracy is unthinkable in present-day Liberl, there have been many insurrections among nobles that led to the ravaging of the City of Grancel. Hundred Days War In spring S.1192, the Imperial Army of Erebonia invaded Liberl using the blitzkrieg strategy: an official declaration of war was issued to Queen Alicia von Auslese II at the same time the first shot was fired at the Haken Gate. Within a month, Erebonia managed to occupy the entirety of Liberl except for the Grancel region and Leiston Fortress. Two months after Erebonia's invasion, the three patrol ships developed at Leiston Fortress, under the supervision of General Morgan, were used to launch a large scale counter-attack. Within three months and with last-minute support of auxiliary forces from the allied Calvard, Liberl defeated the imperial divisions stationed in Liberl. In S.1193, a peace treaty was signed by Liberl and Erebonia. The Imperial government issued an official apology that the invasion was "a grievous error attributed to a tragic incident occurring within their borders", implying the invasion was the result of Erebonia's assumption that Liberl was responsible for the Tragedy of Hamel. Coup d'état In S.1202, Colonel Alan Richard of the Royal Army's Intelligence Division attempted a coup d'état. But, he was stopped by a coalition consisting of members from the Royal Guardsmen, the Bracer Guild, Zeiss' Central Factory and her majesty, Princess Klaudia herself. After Alan Richard was stopped, Alan was imprisoned along with some of the other members of Coup d'etat, while some such as Kanone Amalthea were on the run. Duke Dunan von Auslese who was also a member of the Coup in an attempt to get the throne; was also scolded by her majesty Queen Alicia and placed under house arrest in the Erbe Royal Villa. Though, according to his butler Phillip, he isolated himself on purpose. Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon In S.1203, a country-wide Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon occurred, leaving much of the nation's and their neighbouring nations without orbments and orbal devices. After this, the City of Grancel was attacked by Ouroboros, however, Liberl managed to stop it through the cooperation of the Liberlian Army and the Bracer Guild. However, shortly before they could relax, the Erebonian Army appeared at Haken Gate and it was here that Princess Klaudia von Auslese confronted Prince Olivert von Auslese and announced her official status as heir apparent to the throne. Negotiations were then smoothed over with help from Cassius and Estelle Bright from the Bracer Guild. Afterwards, Prince Olivert along with the Liberl army and the Bracer Guild helped to bring down the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon by destroying the Liber Ark, the source of the phenomenon. West Zemuria Trade Conference In S.1204, heir apparent Klaudia von Auslese represented Liberl at the West Zemuria Trade Conference in Crossbell. She was caught in the crossfire of a terrorist attack but was saved thanks to Giliath Osborne's own Jaeger forces and the Special Support Section. Geography Liberl is located in the south west of Zemuria. It is located by the ocean, so it has a lot of arable lands. Regions Liberl is split into five regions, each with a regional capital in its centre. * The City of Grancel in the Grancel region * The City of Bose in the Bose region * The City of Zeiss in the Zeiss region * The City of Ruan in the Ruan region * The City of Rolent in the Rolent region Politics The current ruler of Liberl is Queen Alicia von Auslese II. She ascended the throne when her father, King Edgar III, passed away in S.1162. After her son, Crown Prince Judis died in an accident in S.1187. In S.1203, Judis' daughter Klaudia von Auslese became the heir apparent to the throne of Liberl. Assembly Once a year, the queen, mayors and other representatives of Liber come together for the Royal Assembly 'or the '''Royal Council '(王国会議), which constitutes of (at least) the following members per S.1203: * Queen Alicia von Auslese II * Mayor Klaus (City of Rolent) * Mayor Maybelle (City of Bose) * Mayor Norman (City of Ruan) * Factory Chief Murdock (City of Zeiss) * General Morgan (Royal Army of Liberl) * Dean Collins (Jenis Royal Academy) Military The '''Royal Army of Liberl is the military force of Liberl. Its current commander is General Cassius Bright, who took over this position from commander General Morgan in S.1203. The main divisions of the army are the air and land divisions. International Relations Liberl is a country that tries to maintain friendly relations with its neighbours. However, they do have a strained relationship with Erebonia as a result of their role in the Hundred Days War and a tentative one with the Calvard Republic. They have also signed a non-aggression pact with Erebonia. Population Economy The majority of Liberl's economy comes from its sepith mines and the development of orbal devices. It also has tourism and trade industries, as well as a top fishing industry. Transport Public transport in Liberl is limited to airliners, operated by the Liberl Orbalship Corporation. Their fleet for public transport is limited to three aircraft: * Airliner "Linde" (リンデ号) is operating clockwise from Grancel; * Airliner "Cecilia" '(セシリア号) is operating counter-clockwise from Grancel; * '''Airliner "Gretna" '(グレトナ号) is operating between Grancel and the capital of Calvard. Other orbal airships operating or that operated in Liberl include: * 'Airliner "Leibnitz" '(ライプニッツ号), the factory airship of the Zeiss Central Factory. * 'Airliner "Calatrava" '(カラトラバ号) the first orbal-powered airship that is no longer in use. * '''Airliner "Eterna" (エテルナ号) sank in Calvardian waters with Crown Prince Judis von Auslese on board in S.1187. Culture Liberl is a country that embraces multiculturalism, as such the cultures vary between the different regions and some regions will have different varieties of fashion, food, entertainment and festivities. Food With terms of food, Liberl is a country that's mostly surrounded by ocean on one side as such most of the food they acquire either comes from foraging, farming, hunting, fishing and imported goods. For example, in the Ruan Province, Fish dishes are more common since it is the province located by the sea, while in Zeiss, rice dishes are more common in Elmo Village due to its inhabitants being immigrants from Calvard. Furthermore, the Bose Region is known for its fruit and Rolent is best known for the high quality farmed goods that come from the Perzel Family Farm. Entertainment Unlike Crossbell, which is a more technologically advanced country, Liberl is much more simple in terms of their entertainment. With regards to their children's' entertainment, it mostly consists of reading, playing board games and a more overall focus on playing outside. While with the adults, it is typically the same although there is also a Casino in Ruan for which adults can gamble away their money. They also have an odd festival such as the Queen's Birthday Celebration Festival. Education In Liberl, most children attend Sunday School up until they are old enough to get a job (16), however, they can also attend private institutions such as the Jenis Royal Academy located in the Ruan province or specialised academies e.g. military academies. The Jenis Royal Academy, in particular, has a rather extensive history within Liberl and is the school where the crown princess, Klaudia von Auslese also attends. The school has 3 main branches of study: Natural Sciences, Social Studies and Physical Education. They also have a Humanities Class. They boast a strict entrance examination structure. Religion Liberl's main religious authority is the Septian Church. They have minor branches scattered all over Liberl in each of its major cities including the Grand Cathedral in Grancel. The Royal Family of Liberl cooperates with the church and helps them out on issues relating to artifacts, Category:Locations